


For a bottle of beer

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: -Hey, runt! I’ve got something for you!-Victor walked into the bedroom in which his slave was tidying up, with a bottle of beer in his hand. He kept his other arm behind his back.Logan groaned and rolled his eyes before turning to face him. He stopped and stared at the beer. He looked at Creed, then back at the beer, then at Creed again.-What’s the catch?- he asked.





	For a bottle of beer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothbloodnightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothbloodnightmare/gifts).



> For my great friend and fellow shipper Gothbloodnightmare! There's something we've talked about in this ;D  
> This fic is based in the same universe as my other fic "Runt on a leash" which you can find here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171199

-Hey, runt! I’ve got something for you!-

Victor walked into the bedroom in which his slave was tidying up, with a bottle of beer in his hand. He kept his other arm behind his back.

Logan groaned and rolled his eyes before turning to face him. He stopped and stared at the beer. He looked at Creed, then back at the beer, then at Creed again.

-What’s the catch?- he asked.

His master chuckled.

-Why must there be a catch? Can’t I feel generous?-

Logan glared at him, making him grin smugly.

-Suck my dick.- Victor said.

-Fuck off!- Logan replied.

He turned his back at him despite knowing it to be a bad move just to make his point clear. He resumed what he was doing.

-Aw, that’s so bad. That means I’ll have to drink both bottles all alone.-

Victor purposely made more noise than necessary when opening the one he showed Logan and sipping from it.

Logan licked his lips, the smell of quality beer filling his nostrils. It had been months since the last time he touched alcohol...

-“Both bottles”?- he asked, hoping to sound casual.

He was still looking away, but he slowed down his movements.

-Yeah, I brought two.- Victor almost purred, making the liquid slosh.

Logan turned to look suspiciously at him.

-An’ you’d let me drink one if I suck you off?-

-That’s what I said.-

The slave hated the shit-eating grin that that bastard had on his face. He _knew_ how much he loved beer and he had taken it away from him to make him more miserable than he already was. _Of course_ it was part of a bigger, more humiliating plan. He wasn’t going to escape his fate and, knowing Creed, he would get what he wanted anyway.

What was even the point of being so stubborn now? His pride, of course. But what use did it have in that situation? Besides, he was already his slave, with a collar and chains and everything, he really had nothing to lose from accepting that exchange. But still... it made a dangerous precedent. If he did it he _knew_ Creed would do that again. Or worse. On the other hand, if he didn’t he wouldn’t get the beer and who knows when else he’d see another one.

-Get on the bed before I change my mind, I won’t fuckin’ kneel for you.- he grumpily said.

Victor’s grin widened. It went more easily than he predicted.

-Get a bucket of ice or it’ll get hot.- he recommended.

While he laid comfortably on the bed, spreading his legs to make space for the other, Logan quickly went to the kitchen to get what he was told. He groaned when he returned and saw his master waving at him from his position, but he reached him.

Creed put the bottles in the bucket and put it on the nightstand, then he placed his hands behind his head.

-You can start whenever you want.- he purred.

Logan already hated himself for it, but he climbed on the bed and positioned himself between the other’s thighs. He looked in disgust at the limp dick in front of him, hesitating.

-You’ll wash your mouth with the beer.- Victor reminded him.

-Shut up.-

The slave lowered his head, taking the other’s dick with his hands. The chains at his wrists rattled in doing so. He hated that sound, it reminded him of his condition every time he moved. Creed smelled like a feral animal, his scent was strong and wild, with a lingering aftertaste of blood. That last one was hard to get rid of, especially if one was a merciless murderer. He licked his lips before he placed them on the other’s dick.

Victor was grinning smugly; that wasn’t something you saw everyday and he was going to enjoy it fully.

Logan opened his mouth and licked the other’s skin, grimacing at the strong taste that filled his mouth. He didn’t complain though, doing his best to please the other; the sooner he came the sooner he’d get his beer after all. He moved his tongue down and back up his master’s length, he sucked portions of sensitive skin, he massaged where his mouth wasn’t touching. He even grazed him with his teeth.

-Don’t bite.- Victor promptly ordered him.

-As if you didn’t like pain.- the slave replied.

He looked provokingly straight into Creed’s eyes before taking his dick past his lips, sucking it.

Despite his arrogant expression, the master couldn’t hide his excitement. He was growing hard pretty fast into that hot and welcoming mouth. And yes, he liked the dangerous shiver that went up his spine when the other’s teeth brushed his skin.

Logan moved his head up and down, sucking and licking as best as he could, looking at his master’s expression every now and then to check on him. Soon enough he was taking half of his erection, he couldn't take more than that as it got too big for his ability; he compensated with his hands where he couldn’t suck.

Victor occasionally sighed in pleasure, lightly arching his hips towards the other’s head. Since his slave stopped too soon for his liking he grew impatient.

-Take it more, runt!- he ordered.

-Can’t.- Logan replied, licking his length to its base to make up for his inability.

-Just relax your throat, you’ve done it plenty of times!- Creed complained.

-Just ‘cause you ain’t got a gag reflex doesn’t mean mine is fake! And you always forced me and made me almost puke, those times don’t count.-

The master groaned in annoyance.

-You ain’t even trying!-

The slave rolled his eyes, but he took a deep breath and tried to relax his throat. It wasn’t easy, especially considering how big the other was, but he managed to make it slip a bit further than before.

-See? It’s that easy.-

Victor purred approvingly, placing a hand on the other’s head to keep him in place.

-Just go down slowly and don’t forget to breathe.-

He prevented Logan from moving away, grinning in amusement at his glare. The slave’s angry expression wasn’t discouraging him though, on the contrary, it just excited him more.

Wolverine was stuck in that position, so he decided that it would be better to just comply with his master’s request. He breathed and moved down very slowly, drooling profusely because he couldn’t gulp. Centimetre after centimetre he managed to take it all, stopping completely when Victor’s pubic hairs tickled his nose.

-That’s a good boy.- Creed purred.

He kept Logan in that position for a moment, then he let him move his head back up again. Not too much of course, he still wanted all of his dick inside his nice and warm mouth.

Understanding that he had absolutely no choice on the rhythm and depth, the slave resigned himself to follow his lead, moving his head accordingly.

Victor started slowly, letting the other get used to it before speeding up, gradually reaching a fast pace. He even thrust his hips up at a certain point, moaning in pleasure.

Logan wanted to throw up, especially when the other began to thrust as deep as he could, but he forced himself not to; instead he sucked and licked Creed’s dick as best as he could. It was already lasting too much for his taste, he couldn’t wait for that torture to finish and finally get his beer.

-Yeah, take it all, bitch.- Victor moaned.

He was getting closer and closer to his orgasm, pre-cum already leaking from his tip. He panted and groaned, shivers of pleasure rushing to his groin every time he felt a bit of teeth on his skin or some vibrations from Logan’s discomforted moans.

He didn’t warn his slave when he came, pressing his face against his groin in order to come deeply into his throat.

-Drink it all!- he growled in pleasure.

Logan had to fight himself in order not to bite the bulky thing in his mouth at that bad sensation. He forced himself to breathe even if it was very hard, reminding himself that he would get his beer soon now that that bastard had had what he wanted.

Victor sighed and caught his breath, basking in his afterglow for some moments before finally letting the other go.

The slave immediately got up on his knees, coughing and taking deep breaths in order not to puke.

Creed chuckled at that sight.

-See? It wasn’t that hard.- he mocked him.

Logan glared at him, cleaning his reddened lips with the back of his hand.

-Just give me my beer already, your taste’s awful.-

-You wound me.- Victor joked. –Say, you want a cigar too?- he asked apparently out of the blue.

Wolverine glared at him.

-Another exchange?-

-Yeah, but this one’s easier. I just want you to ride me cowgirl style.-

-Ain’t worth the fuss.- Logan complained.

-This’s good stuff, not the shit you used to smoke.-

Creed opened the locked nightstand’s drawer and took a metal cigar case, opening it and taking one out. He offered it for his slave to smell it.

He wasn’t lying, Wolverine thought, that was top quality. Something he’d never been able to buy.

-But if you don’t want it there’s no need to keep ‘em out.- Victor said, placing the cigar back between its siblings.

He was about to lock them back up when Logan stopped him.

-Wait. You just want me to ride you? No tricks?-

The master grinned. He loved winning.

-Nope. An’ I won’t ask you for anything else if you were wonderin’.-

-Don’t lock ‘em up.- Wolverine replied.

He climbed onto the other’s belly, positioning himself for penetration. It wasn’t going to be pleasurable without a proper preparation, but at least Creed was lubed up. He’d had worst than that.

Victor grabbed his butt and prevented him from impaling himself; instead he pulled him towards his face.

-You ain’t gonna like it like this.- he lustfully justified himself when Logan looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

-As if you ever cared about it.- the slave snorted.

-I told you, I’m feeling generous today. I’m gonna let you come too.-

-Gee, thanks.- Wolverine replied in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Deep down he was glad about that. Usually, Creed would just fuck him regardless of what he wanted and he didn’t care about his needs. Lots of times he prevented him from having an orgasm, even for days at a time, while others he forced him to come so many times in a row that his brain turned into jelly. Most of the times he simply forced it out of him, giving him no real pleasure from it.

Victor chuckled. He made Logan position on his face, spread his buttocks and started licking his hole.

Wolverine placed his hands on the metal headboard in front of him to balance himself, shivering for the raspy sensation of the other’s tongue on his sensitive skin. He looked down, meeting Creed’s gaze. He could clearly see his amusement in them, so he glared at him.

The master snorted at that angry expression, keeping his hips still while he teased him with his mouth. He licked and sucked and grazed the skin with his sharp teeth, taking his time to make him relax.

Logan pretended to be indifferent to those attentions, but he couldn’t hide the way his dick was approvingly reacting to them.

-Hurry up, I want my beer.- he complained, pushing his hips down.

-Don’t worry, it’s not gonna run away.- Victor jokingly replied.

He pushed his tongue into him, though, satisfied by the sight of his slave shivering in pleasure. He started moving it in and out of him, carefully wetting him.

Wolverine had to place an arm on the wall in front of him, leaning forward to put his forehead on it. He half closed his eyes, pressing his lips together in order not to moan. The deeper Creed’s tongue went the more pleasure he felt; his dick was getting hard fast, especially when Victor started moving his tongue around inside him. He gasped at that, shivering from head to toe.

Sabretooth kept going for a while, enjoying every single sigh of pleasure he got from the other, every shiver, every excited expression. When he felt like Logan was ready he pulled his tongue out of him and lightly spanked him.

-I hope you’re not gonna come too soon just for this.- he mocked him.

Wolverine let out a disapproving moan when he stopped getting pleasure, but his master’s words made him stiffen and pull himself together.

-As if you could make me.- he snorted.

-I’ll make you next time, then.-

Victor grinned amused at the challenge. It would be so fun to make him come only from it, just to prove him wrong.

Logan mentally scolded himself for giving him that idea. He would do it, no matter how long it took him. And he would never make him forget about it.

He crawled back to Creed’s groin, completely unsurprised by the fact that he didn’t even soften a bit. That bastard had an incredibly high libido, much to his misfortune.

He faced his master, then he positioned himself and, keeping the other’s dick still with one hand, he slowly impaled himself.

Sabretooth helped him stay balanced by grabbing his hips. He loved feeling himself slide that easily into his slave, feeling him spreading for him and welcome him inside his hot body. He let go of him as soon as he was completely inside, placing his hands back behind his head to fully enjoy the sight.

Logan grimaced in annoyance when he had to move uncomfortably to get in a better position. He remained still for a moment to get used to that big intrusion, placing his hands on the other’s belly to keep his balance. He raised his hips, using his knees as pivots for his movements. Since he was allowed to choose the pace he started slowly, going up and down with ease.

Victor let him do it the way he preferred, restraining himself from commenting mischievously in order not to piss him off; he’d got what he wanted, he wasn’t going to ruin it by making his slave change his mind. Besides, his focused expression was very exciting, he couldn’t wait for him to finally pick up the pace and moan.

Wolverine avoided looking at his master as much as he could; he was surely enjoying himself in making him do something as humiliating as that exchange. He gradually moved faster, chocking small sighs and moans of pleasure when Creed’s dick rubbed against his most sensitive spot. He had to admit that it wasn’t that bad; it was the best he could probably get from him anyway, so why not enjoy himself too?

He half closed his eyes, allowing himself to show his emotions. He half opened his mouth to moan freely, clenching his inner muscles rhythmically around the other’s dick to give and get more pleasure.

Sabretooth was beaming. That was _exactly_ what he had hoped to get. He licked his lips, sighing in pleasure while openly staring at his slave.

Logan lightly scratched his master’s belly when he couldn’t go faster than he already was. His moans grew louder and needier, covering Victor’s ones almost completely. He groaned when he had to pause to change position, now using his feet as fulcrum and placing his hands behind his back. He was completely exposed like that, but his master’s dick was hitting him _just right_ and he didn’t care, he was too excited to.

-Oh yes.- Creed moaned in excitement.

He didn’t expect it to get better, but fuck, it did. He could perfectly see the runt’s lustful expression, his hard nipples, his erection wobbling up and down with each movement, but most importantly he could see his own dick getting in and out of that nice ass. He could feel his orgasm getting nearer thanks to that change.

He licked his lips, then he moved one hand to tease Logan’s nipples.

Wolverine moaned louder.

Victor brought both of his hands on him, caressing and pinching his nipples, feeling hot shivers fill his groin every time he made him moan.

Logan was panting for the effort, but he was getting close, he wasn’t going to slow down. He almost screamed when his master grabbed his dick to masturbate him fast. He shivered intensely, clenching harder around the other’s erection.

Sabretooth couldn’t keep himself from thrusting up every time this slave moved down, hitting harder against his sweet spot. He wanted to make him come, so he rubbed his nipple and dick hard and fast.

It didn’t take long for Wolverine to reach his climax, moaning loudly and shivering from head to toe while he emptied himself into his master’s hand.

Feeling him clench like that around him Victor came too, growling like an animal and filling the other’s ass with his semen.

Logan felt his arms and legs weaken for the continued effort and the post orgasm tiredness, so he forced himself to slide forward and collapse on Victor’s chest in a comfortable position.

Both men panted to catch their breath, in silence, enjoying their orgasm and each other’s closeness.

-You’ve totally earned your cigar.- Creed broke the silence after a while.

-Good.- Wolverine tiredly replied.

-Damn, that was _hot_.- Victor said out loud.

Logan regained enough lucidity to pull himself up and glare at his master. He raised his hips to let the other out of him, groaning in complaint, then he laid by Creed’s side.

-I want my beer now.- he reminded him.

-Sure.-

Victor pulled the closed bottle from the bucket and gave it to him, then he grabbed his own and took a long sip from it.

Wolverine happily opened his and drank. It tasted so good, he felt like he was in heaven.

The master took a cigar and lit it, relaxing on the bed by drinking and smoking. It had been really good!

-My cigar?- Logan asked expectantly.

Victor gave one to him, leaning on him to lit it with his own.

The slave glared at him for that cheesy act, but he didn’t complain in fear of his prize being taken away. That was the best cigar he’s ever smoked, no doubts.

-It felt good, didn’t it?- Sabretooth mischievously asked after a moment of silence.

-Shut up.- Logan grumpily replied.

Victor chuckled.


End file.
